The Demon Hunter 01:  El sacrificio
by Kyrek
Summary: Historia basada en el Buffyverse. El protagonista es un ser llamado Cazademonios y su lucha es por salvar el mundo. Sus mejores amigos son La cazadora y un poseído. Leed y disfrutad como enanos!
1. Bienvenidos a Cradle Hill

Este capítulo se lo dedico a Worcell/Akane, por haberse leido toooodo lo que he escrito aunque para ella haya sido como pegarle patadas en el higado XD. Y a Ari Arakawa (BSP) por que a pesar de haberle dicho que era malisima, me pidió que se la pasase. Gracias por en cierto modo haber confiado en mi

The Demon Hunter

01: El Sacrificio

"**Pró****logo****"**

_Jueves, 17 de junio de 2004._

_Hace 800 años, que mis antepasados, mi familia consiguiese invocar a Nodens, Aquel antiguo dios arquetípico que luchó contra los antiguos. Le llamaron para que les ayudara en una lucha que perderían contra un ejército de demonios. Cuando invocaron a Nodens, el dios le cedió poder al alguien de la familia, un chico llamado Alexander Glascott. Este lucho sin cuartel contra las hordas demoníacas, evitando que los demonios atacaran la aldea. Cuando Alexander murió, Nodens les dio un mensaje, y decía que el poder otorgado a Alexander iría pasando de generación en generación, al hombre de la familia que estuviera mejor cualificado (Es que en aquella época se era hombre a los trece años). Y la familia sería la encargada de que el mal estuviera a raya. Evitando que los demonios reinaran en la tierra._

_Bueno, este es el pasado de mi familia, y ahora me toca a mí, Derek Glascott, ser el "Caza demonios"._

_Cuando mis padres me contaron la historia familiar, pasé de todo y no les creí. Tengo 17 años, no creo en cuentos antiguos que me contaban para dormir. Que me gustase el cuento, no indicaba que me lo fuera a creer. Pero… una noche hace algo menos de un año, justo el día de mi cumpleaños, soñé algo extraño, como una visión. Lo tomé como una pesadilla._

_En ella, un tipo que no conocía, me decía que yo era el sucesor del poder en la familia, y que debía aceptar mi destino. Chorradas._

_Yo pensé que podía ser por que mis padres me comían la cabeza con la historia familiar, pero la noche siguiente el mismo día de mi cumpleaños… algo extraño me sucedió._

_Cuando deje de hacer un trabajo de química orgánica, y me dirigía a la cama, todo se empezó a ver rojo y mi cuerpo empezó a arder (no literalmente, pero tenía mucho calor), y después caí desmayado. Cuando me desperté estaba en mi cama y mis padres estaban a mi lado mirándome y sonriendo. Me dijeron que mi tío Frederick había muerto, y que yo tenía ahora poder. Que debería proteger al mundo… Y yo cogí mi camiseta y me fui de casa._

_Lo peor de todo era que tenían razón, y vaya si la tenían…_

_Bueno, yo en los vampiros ya creía, puesto que mi mejor amiga era la Cazadora, "La cazavampiros" una en cada generación, y Duke era un poseído, lleva dentro de sí una esencia demoniaca, pero que mis padres me dijeran que yo era súper poderoso… por favor. No se lo creería ni Sam, mi hermana pequeña, que tenía 14 años._

_Pero cuando caminaba solo, vi a un tío chupándole el cuello a una chica, y cuando pasé por su lado, el chico se abalanzó sobre mí. Era un vampiro. Y cuando me alcanzó, le endiñe un puñetazo y le tiré 2m hacia delante, y eso jamás lo había hecho. Después cogí un pequeño tronco bien afilado, y recién cortado y se lo clavé en el corazón. Después de que se convirtiera en ceniza, volví a mi casa, les conté a mis padres lo que había pasado, y ellos me contaron que se iban de la casa, y que mi hermana Sam se iría con ellos. Que yo tenía que estar solo por que no querían estar en peligro. Y así sin más se van a San Francisco y me dejaban para mí la pequeña mansión de esta "ciudad", me dejaban solo… como solo me faltaba un año para cumplir los dieciocho, no pasaba nada. Me pondrían una asistenta, para ayudarme a limpiar, y que me vigilara un poco todos los días. Después de todo no estaba tan mal, vivo con mi mejor amiga, los dos compartimos "piso". No estaba tan mal eso de tener una casa para mi solo y compartirla con Faith… bueno voy a dejar de escribir, por que el profesor de Filosofía, David, no deja de mirarme y creo que me ve que he escrito cinco páginas de mi agenda, incluido el horario. Creo que después de patrullar va a haber bronca._

  


**Capítulo 1: Bienvenidos a Cradle Hill**

Tras dejar de escribir, Derek intentó escuchar el aburrido sermón del profesor, pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano… el poder del sueño era más grande que el suyo propio. Intentó pasarse la mano por su pelo castaño, pero eso le dio más sueño.

En el último año había tenido que luchar por la noche, y dormir por el día y estaba muy cansado. Él mismo se daba cuenta que estaba medio dormido en la mesa.

Sus profundos ojos grises se centraron en Carly, la chica que le gustaba. Y cuando por fin estaba bien en la clase, sonó la sirena y eso significaba que era hora de irse a casa.

Aunque sus padres le habían dejado mucho dinero, pero mucho… el pasaba de alardear de ello. Si no quería que la gente supiera su condición como Cazademonios debería tratar de no ser el centro de atención. Aunque todo el instituto sabía ya que era muy, pero que muy rico…

Derek salió fuera y leyó un libro mientras esperaba a Faith. Siempre salía tarde. Si no se quedaba hablando con un profesor, era por que la de biología los castigaba.

Tras esperar un cuarto de hora al sol, decidió levantarse para mirar si venía pasándose una mano por su pelo castaño y corto. Y en ese momento, los ojos grises de Derek se abrieron por la sorpresa. Alguien le cogió del brazo, apretando fuerte. No mucho, pero fuerte…

_Dios, que no sea un vampiro… ¡Eh! un momento. Los vampiros no salen a la luz del sol… ¿Por que no podía ser un vampiro?_

Al darse la vuelta vio a Josh, su ya-no-amigo, le agarraba con fuerza el brazo. Él era la segunda opción.

— Lo siento Josh, pero no pienso casarme con tigo por mucho que me lo pidas. Yo no soy un facilón.

— ¡Eh! payaso ¿Que has dicho? —Dijo Josh utilizando su "rango de popularidad" contra Derek.

— Pues que soy hetero, y no pienso salir contigo. —Dijo vacilando a Josh, mientras se zafaba de su mano.

— ¿quieres que te rompa la cara? —Derek levantó una ceja mirándole como si se sorprendiera— ¿Ya te han abandonado tus amigos Derek? Que lastima, ya no tienes a nadie con quien hablar…

— Pues mira, sí tengo, y me has pillado en medio de una agradable charla con el hombre invisible, pero tú y tu sequito de chimpancés le habéis asustado…—Los chimpancés, quiero decir: Los amigos de Josh se enfurecieron, mucho y avanzaron hacia él como si le fueran a pegar—… Que pasa ¿no podéis pegarme de uno en uno y por eso venís todos? —Derek sonreía, mientras soltaba la mochila y el libro.

Josh les paró alzando una mano.

_Wow… eso es poder y lo mío es un juguete._ —Pensó Derek a modo de burla.

— Este es mío. Yo le daré lo que se merece.

_Pues como no me des un ramo de flores, lo llevas crudo…_

Tres segundos después Derek recibió un puñetazo en la boca a traición. Josh se reía tras pegarle el puñetazo junto con sus amigos los chimpancés. A Derek solo se le movió la cabeza a la izquierda. Ni sangre, y tampoco mucho dolor. Solo una gran sonrisa.

_Dios, como deseaba que lo hicieras…_

Tras esto Derek alzó el puño para pegar a Josh. Y cuando el puño bajaba para romper la perfecta cara de idiota de este, Faith cogió el brazo de Derek.

— ¡Quieto machote! Para antes de que alguien salga herido ¿Vale?… —Derek la miró con cara de pena como diciendo "Por favor"— Que pasa¿que tu madre nunca te dijo que la mierda no se toca?

Un profesor salió en aquel momento, y el grupo de primates corrió en dirección a sus correspondientes jaulas… digo casas, haciendo una advertencia.

— ¡Os pillaremos y os daremos la paliza de vuestra vida¡¡Os vais a cagar!!

— ¡¡Me vas a tocar lo que yo te diga payaso!!

Faith dio unas palmaditas en la espalda de Derek.

— Hala… Ya pasó, ya pasó.

— Y todos los días igual… ¿¡¡Es que a parte de los pardillos y nosotros no hay nadie más a quien insultar!!?

— No, y algunos del club de ciencias se van a ir del instituto, así que más para nosotros.

— Un día espero que no haya nadie ahí para detenerme, y entonces, le pegaré la paliza de su vida…

— Y entonces el consejo podrá llevarte a Inglaterra, juzgarte, y encerrarte de por vida. —Faith se encogió de hombros—sin duda el mejor plan que has tenido… Si señor. Solo una cosa ¿Lo planeaste tú solo?

— Sí, —dijo Derek cabizbajo— me costó toda una tarde…

— Sin duda el mayor alarde de inteligencia que has tenido —Faith se empezó a reír, y Derek se quejó pero sin enfadarse.

Eran las coñas que tenían entre los dos, desde hacía ya tiempo.

— ¿Vas a venir a comer, o vas a salir otra vez con Duke?

— Pues no, para que lo sepas voy a ir a comprar… Aunque eso incluya salir… —Dijo Faith frunciendo el ceño y hablando más despacio— Bueno, el caso es que no voy a estar y llegaré algo tarde.

— Lo que quiere decir que me tengo que chupar yo solo otra patrulla¿No? —Faith hizo como si se sorprendiera.

— Muy bien Mr. Perspicaz… Me harás el favor¿Verdad? —Faith fingió muy mal su cara de pena. Sus ojos verdes indicaban que por dentro estaba medio descojonándose.

— Está bien, pero que sepas que no me ha convencido tu cara de pena… —Derek se paró, miró al cielo y como si buscase algo dijo en voz alta— Será la bondad apoderándose de mi lado maligno.

— Va a ser que sí… Bueno. Pues ya que irás en la moto, me podías acercar a casa de Duke… —Dejó caer Faith como si no tuviese importancia.

—A veces no se si soy bueno o muy tonto, de verdad… Anda sube. —El viento empezó a soplar por detrás de ellos, haciendo que el castaño pelo de Faith fuese hacia su cara.

— ¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo que odio que el viento me haga esto cuando llevo el pelo suelto? —Derek asintió, mientras observaba que se había cortado otra vez el pelo, y ahora le llegaba por encima de los hombros.

Faith montó detrás de Derek, poniéndose el casco.

— Gracias, te devolveré todos y cada uno de los favores…

— Pues espero que a modo de comida, o en su defecto regalo…

Derek se despertó asustado por la lámpara que su gato acababa de romper. Ya era de noche y eran las nueve y cuarto. Los demonios y vampiros (que para el caso es lo mismo) ya habían salido para recoger más víctimas, o más bien su sangre.

Cuando él se levantó, su gato Lucky, saltó y se colocó en el medio del sofá. Derek se acercó para cogerle y le empezó a bufar mientras se le erizaba su suave pelo negro.

— Ya te has hecho con el sofá otra vez… Y mañana que ¿el mundo? —El gato le miró sin expresión (Normal era un gato), y se estiró para ocupar el mayor terreno posible.

_Y a mí que me dijeron que los gatos azules rusos eran muy tranquilos y obedientes…_

Se cambió rápidamente de ropa, y se puso unos pantalones negros, con una camiseta de manga corta blanca, con la parte de arriba de los brazos negra, y unas playeras con dos cremalleras en vez de cordones.

Tras terminar de vestirse, empezó a buscar su estaca por todas partes, y esta no aparecía por ningún lugar. No tenía tiempo, así que cogió otra de un baúl, y de paso, cogió un puñal que se guardó en la parte trasera del pantalón.

— ¡Volveré, así que no te adueñes de la casa! —Lucky maulló, y después siguió estirado en el sofá verde lima.

_A veces creo que este gato podría hablar. Es como… ¡Sálem! El gato de Sabrina._

Y tras meterse la estaca en el bolsillo, salió para matar unos cuantos demonios.

Derek llevaba unas tres o cuatro horas patrullando por Shadow park, y ningún demonio había salido por allí. No tendrían hambre, o ese día no tendrían que hacer sacrificios humanos, o…

_O saben que estoy patrullando, y por eso no salen… Esto es una mierda, y además me aburro. Necesito a Faith y a Duke… Pocorro__…_

Siguió andando, hasta que unos vampiros aparecieron. Eran cinco, tres Vampiresas, una rubia, una morena y una pelirroja, y dos vampiros que parecían ser sus lacayos… Dos tipos corpulentos con un bulto en medio de su frente y unos colmillos prominentes, además de unos ojos amarillos nada humanos… la vampiresa rubia se acercó hacia él.

_Por fin voy a tener fiesta de cumpleaños…Con esas ropas del siglo pasado no pueden ser otra cosa que vampiros. Además van muy de negro y los delata el que ellos dos vayan transformados._

— Hola guapo… ¿Qué tal si te unes a nosotras? —Derek levantó una ceja y la contestó siguiéndola el juego.

— ¿Es una proposición indecente? —Ella asintió lentamente, y se acercó a él. Le agarró por la nuca, y le abrazó para morderle… Él la apartó, y riéndose empezó a hablar.

— Tengo una muy buena veréis ¿Habéis oído alguna vez la frase: Hola soy el cazademonios? —la vampiresa se alejó un poco más y le miró extrañada.

— Pues no¿verdad? —Ninguno parecía conocerle…

_Mierda otros nuevos en la ciudad… ¿Nadie me va a conocer nunca?_

— ¿Y la expresión: Soy como la cazavampiros pero en tío? —Los vampiros se quedaron como estaban —… bien¿y la frase: Esta noche vais a morir vampiros de mierda?—Los cinco se abalanzaron contra el, y Derek empezó a pegar golpes.

La primera patada fue a la cabeza del vampiro más musculoso. La segunda siguiendo el combo fue para la vampiresa pelirroja. Después saltó hacia atrás haciendo una voltereta en el aire, dando una patada al otro vampiro y a la vampiresa morena. Y la última que llegó se llevó una estaca en el corazón. Era ceniza.

— ¡Kelly! —Gritó el segundo vampiro masculino mientras cargaba contra Derek.

Le lanzó al suelo, e intentó morderle. Pero Derek paró su cabeza antes de que le mordiera. Estaban forcejeando, y Derek cogía la cabeza del vampiro… Y la presión desapareció cuando le rompió el cuello.

_Dos vampiros, solo faltan tres… Fácil._

— ¡Hijo de puta! —Gritó la vampiresa pelirroja, y empezó a correr hacia Derek junto con el otro vampiro.

Derek empezó a huir de ellos, pero con otra intención en mente…

— ¡¡No huyas… solo te beberemos!! —Derek se enganchó a la rama de un árbol, se subió un momento para pasar por encima de ellos, y volvió a bajar.

— Esto os pasa por torpes. —Después le clavó la estaca en el corazón al vampiro corpulento, pero la pelirroja le propinó a él un puñetazo en plena cara, una patada en el estomago y después Derek "besó" el suelo.

Derek se levantó impulsándose con los brazos, y dando una patada en la cabeza a la vampiresa, y después, una patada lateral en el pecho. La vampiresa se desintegró cuando la rama del árbol la atravesó el pecho…

— Muy bien, bonita demostración. —Dijo la última, la morena, mientras se transformaba— ahora haber si puedes contra una vampiresa de 500 años Cazador…

— Al parecer tú eras la única que me conocía¿no? —Dijo Derek mientras andaba hacia ella sujetando la estaca en alto.

— Tú ibas a ser mi juguete… ellos iban a conseguir transformarte para mi. Pero ya veo que lo tendré que hacer yo sola. —La vampiresa se lanzó a su cuello con una fuerza mayor que la de los vampiros.

— ¡Lo siento pequeña, pero no me gustan las ancianas! —Derek propinó un cabezazo a la vampiresa, dándola en la nariz.

Esta trastabilló hacia atrás, y después se enfureció aún más. Hizo un barrido a Derek tirándole al suelo, y poniéndose encima le inmovilizó.

— Ahora serás mió cazademonios… —Y fue acercándose poco a poco a su cuello, y su aliento le daba en la cara.

— Al menos podías cepillarte los dientes joder, que pestazo… —dijo mientras miraba la silueta que había aparecido tras la vampiresa, y sonrió antes de hablar—… Te dije que esta noche morirías zorra.

Derek ahora estaba cubierto por las cenizas de la vampiresa, y Faith sujetaba una estaca y le miraba.

— Deberías darme las gracias por salvarte ¿No? —Faith extendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

— Gracias, esa tipeja me quería para que fuese su criado o algo así. —Faith tiró de él para levantarle.

Derek se empezó a sacudir la ceniza de su ropa, y después alguien le puso la mano en el hombro. Derek se dio la vuelta con la estaca en ristre, y la bajó al ver a Duke. Su pelo rubio y ondulado, le llegaba por debajo de los ojos, y miraba a Derek con sus ojos azules abiertos de par en par.

— ¡Tranquilo! Soy yo, Duke, el amigo que sale con tu amiga… —Derek asintió mientras la adrenalina desaparecía poco a poco de su corriente sanguínea— La verdad es que no te veo llevando bebidas…

— No creo que me quisiera precisamente para eso… seguramente para un beneficio estilo militar o… —Derek puso cara de asco— ¡¡Será cerda¡Dijo que sería su juguete¡¡Su juguete¡Que asco¡¡¡Dios!!! —A Derek se le había revuelto el estomago solo de pensar en lo que quería hacer con él.

— Bueno, míralo por el lado positivo. Al menos no era un vampiro gay… —Derek entrecerró los ojos haciendo el gesto de fosfatinar con la mirada.

— Faith, no lo vuelvas a decir ni de coña ¿Entendido? —Faith asintió lentamente.

—Sí, además será mejor dejarlo. Otra imagen mental más como la profesora de historia con ponpones en los pezones y te juro que me suicido… —Duke se estremeció al decirlo.

— Si, gracias por esa nueva imagen… ahora tendré pesadillas con vampiros gays que me quieren violar con la profesora de historia y esos ponpones… —Derek movía sus manos al hablar.

— ¿Por que no olvidamos esto y vamos al Black & white? —dijo Faith mientras empezaba a andar.

— Buena idea, estoy seco… será por toda la ceniza de vampiro que he respirado.

Los tres salieron del parque esperando pasar un buen rato en su bar preferido…

------------------------

Llevaban ya un buen rato sentados en una mesa hablando, y de fondo sonaba Avril Lavigne… No la habían llevado, pero si había presupuesto para un CD¡Y original! Se notaba que en ese bar empezaban a tener algo de estilo.

_No más "Bacalao", solo rock… Me encanta Cradle Hill. Y a lo mejor hasta ponen Immortal de Adema._

Faith cogió su coca cola y pegó un trago mientras miraban a la gente… bueno, más que a gente a los cinco vampiros que estaban bailando en la pista con los brazos en alto. En algún momento saldrían a comer, y entonces ellos los matarían.

— Esto es una mierda… —Dijo Derek mientras se hundía en su silla.

— Espera, que lo adivino, —Faith hizo un gesto con las manos y los ojos cerrados, como si le leyera la mente— No le has pedido salir todavía a Carly ¿Acierto?

— Premio para la chica Punk… —Dijo Derek no muy contento.

— Anímate hombre, —Duke miró a la pista y siguió hablando— ¿Ahora te atreverías a decirle algo?

— Pues, no se. Puede ¿Por? —Faith miró detrás de Derek, y allí estaba Carly.

Y dos vampiros estaban saliendo para atacar a una pareja.

— Pues nada, yo tengo que ir a hacer una cosa que… —Faith hablaba lento para conseguir pensar en lo que iba a decir—… si no la hago puede que ocurra otra cosa peor, que llevaría a otra cosa y… Eso serían demasiadas cosas. Así que ¡Adiós! —Faith y Duke cogieron sus chaquetas, y mientras se las ponían iban a la salida que estaba bastante cerca.

— ¿Me vais ha dejar solo otra vez? Si vais a por los Vam…

— ¡Hasta luego Carly! —Faith le cortó antes de que terminara. Derek miró hacia atrás, y abrió los ojos como platos, después se dio la vuelta diciendo que esperasen.

Faith no hizo caso, y salió del bar. Hacía frío como todas las noches en Cradle Hill, pero era tan silenciosa… aquella noche era la más silenciosa que ella recordaba, pero los gritos empezaron a sonar en el callejón de al lado.

Faith y Duke corrieron al callejón, y vieron a los vampiros atacando a la pareja. Faith se lió a puñetazos con el primero que vio. El que atacaba a la chica.

— ¡Nunca te han dicho que a las chicas no se las pega imbécil! —Dijo Faith mientras pegaba un puñetazo en la mandíbula del vampiro.

Tras el primer puñetazo, Faith le propinó otro puñetazo en el pecho, y una patada en la pierna rompiéndosela. Y cogiéndole del brazo, estiró de él, y el pie de Faith chocó contra la cabeza del vampiro haciendo ceder su cuello.

Lo único que quedó de ellos fueron cenizas que el viento se llevó.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Faith a la chica que aún seguía acurrucada sobre sí misma— Ya ha pasado todo…

— ¿De verdad? —La chica levantó la cara con todo el rimel corrido, y se levantó— Gracias… pero yo no creo que haya acabado aún¿verdad cariño? —la chica se transformó a vampiro, y sonrió.

— Si mi amor… —El novio vampiro tenía sujeto a Duke con un puñal en el cuello— Ya podéis salir.

Cuatro vampiros salieron del bar por la puerta lateral, mientras que otros cinco taponaban la salida del callejón.

— Así que una trampa… ¿no? —Faith miró al novio de la rubia de bote, y le habló— Te aconsejo que no toques a mi novio.

— ¿Y me vas a matar? —Duke sonrió, y agarró el brazo del vampiro, y poco después este entró en combustión espontánea soltando a Duke.

— ¡Quien quiere ser el siguiente! —Gritó Duke con cara de mosqueo.

— La cazadora y un demonio… Quien lo diría.

— ¡¡¡No soy un demonio, soy un poseído!!! —Gritó Duke más enfurecido.

Alguien abrió la puerta dando un golpe a la vampiresa cebo y tirándola al suelo.

— ¿Estáis bien? —Derek miró a todos antes de atrancar la puerta— ¿Habéis caído en una trampa?

— Y tú y tus amigos ahora estáis encerrados aquí, y vais a morir… —Dijo uno de todos los vampiros.

Derek sonrió, y después puso cara de mala ostia. Parecía estar cabreado, exactamente igual que Faith y Duke.

— ¡Por vuestra culpa he tenido que dejar de hablar con una chica cuando por fin había decidido a pedirla salir¡¡Creedme cuando os digo que os vamos a matar!!

Los vampiros se abalanzaron contra ellos, y entonces empezó la pelea.

Faith mató a uno cuando iba hacia ella, y dos la empezaron a perseguir. Ella corrió a la pared y ellos la siguieron hasta que Faith corrió unos pasos en vertical para saltar por encima del primero cayendo encima del segundo, rompiéndole el cuello.

El segundo vampiro cargó como un jugador de fútbol americano contra ella y la lanzó unos metros más adelante, estampándose contra uno de los pocos vampiros que ya quedaban. Derek la ayudó a levantarse.

— ¿Estás bien? —Faith le miró, y echó a correr.

— ¡¡Soy la cazadora no una cría indefensa!! —y atacó al vampiro con un combo de patadas, en el orden de: patada en la cabeza, en el pecho, un giro y un golpe con el talón en su mandíbula.

La fuerza de la última patada rompió el frágil cuello de este, y otro vampiro ocupó su lugar. Uno de unos dos metros de alto y la masa muscular de un culturista hiper-desarrollado.

— Siempre quise beber la sangre de la cazadora. —dijo mientras se crujía los dedos de sus grandes manos…

— Y yo siempre quise pelear contra un armario, pero ninguno me había atacado hasta ahora. —Dijo Faith con una sonrisa burlona, y en posición de lucha (Léase: postura Faith).

— Eres muy valiente para ser una chiquilla… —Aquella frase hizo que Faith se enfureciese. La podían llamar casi de todo, bueno, no… pero odiaba mucho más que le dijeran que era una niña.

— ¡Definitivamente vas a morir! —Dijo aún más cabreada— ¡¡nadie me llama chiquilla sin salir muerto!!

Faith corrió hasta él y de pronto se vio lanzada contra la pared, haciéndola grietas a su alrededor.

_Au, eso duele mamón… Mi espalda._

Faith miró a su alrededor y vio como Derek y Duke estaban en problemas con otros dos vampiros, cuando el suyo la volvió a coger en volandas y la lanzó en la dirección donde Duke peleaba.

Acabaron los dos en el suelo con Faith encima de Duke.

— Me alegra verte. —Dijo Faith levantándose.

— Está bien eso de dejarse caer… —Derek hablaba algo mientras ellos se reían.

— ¡¡Luego, mejor luego!! —dijo el cazador mientras esquivaba los navajazos de su vampiro.

El vampiro armario saltó desde el otro lado cayendo delante de Faith. Esta se hartó de una vez del vampiro, y le pateó la entrepierna haciendo que cayera de rodillas. Después le rompió los brazos y le tiró al suelo, y levantando su estaca para matarle, por segunda vez…

— Espero que te lo pases bien en el infierno. Dicen que allí siempre es verano… —Y lo siguiente que vio de aquel vampiro era un montón de ceniza más grande de lo normal, que desaparecía poco a poco con el suave viento.

— Muy buena esa del infierno. Tendré que añadirla a mis frases de caza. —Dijo Duke mientras la abrazaba, y después la besó.

— ¡Hooooolaaaaaa! —Dijo Derek en un tono algo cómico— ¿Os acordáis de mí? Soy ese chico que tenía que decir algo importante, y que además últimamente parezco un perchero y un candelabro juntos, por que siempre me dejáis colgado o sujetando las velas…

— Es verdad… Creo que te empiezo a recordar. —Duke se empezó a reír después de terminar, y Derek le echó una mirada de fosfatínate.

— Alguien nos ha visto matando vampiros, y ese alguien está en el bar ahora mismo.

— Nosotros no podemos entrar, por que hemos dicho que nos íbamos a hacer una cosa. Pero tú si¿No? —Dijo Faith mirando a Derek

— Dije que tenía que daros una cosa y que ahora volvía. —Derek les miró a los dos, y tras dudar se dio por vencido— ¡Vale! Investigaré mientras intento tirarle los tejos a Carly…

—Muy… tierno por tu parte. Me voy a casa. —Faith se dio la vuelta y dijo adiós con la mano— Nos vemos mañana.

_Probablemente sería un vampiro cobarde, o un friky al que nadie crea… Dios, que no sea ninguno de los populares._

Faith montó en el coche de Duke, y mientras arrancaba pensaba en lo cansada que estaba, y poco a poco caía en los brazos de Morfeo…

------------------------

Carly no podía creer lo que veía. Derek, Duke y Faith luchaban contra una autentica manada de vampiros. Todos tenían algo especial. Era una fuerza sobrehumana, y mataban a los vampiros con la mayor facilidad del mundo. No era la única en aquel instituto con un secreto que esconder…

_Faith es la cazadora… ¡La cazadora!, y ¿Derek que coño es¿Y Duke?_

Y algo la decía que no se debía molestar en averiguarlo, por que ¿y si eran demonios? Podrían matarla sin compasión ni nada de eso.

Derek miró hacia donde ella estaba, y entonces salió corriendo a la puerta, y se volvió a meter dentro.

Esperó un rato, y Derek volvió con ella. Tenía un corte en el brazo, que le sangraba bastante.

— ¿Que te ha…? —Derek miró donde ella señalaba, a su brazo izquierdo, y con unos pañuelos de papel se la tapó rápidamente.

— Me he debido rajar con algún metal—Sonrió, y después se sentó a su lado en un sofá rojo.

_No me ha visto, por que si no, no me diría esto. A no ser que me mintiera…_

— Deberías tener más cuidado con los hierros. Podrías coger el tétanos, o algo así.

— Carly, yo te quería decir una cosa… Esto, yo… —Derek se desplomó en el sofá, y preguntó— ¿Vas a acabarte eso?—dijo señalando a su coca cola.

Carly negó con la cabeza, y se desplomó también a su lado.

— ¿Ha salido alguien mientras estaba fuera? —Carly abrió los ojos como platos.

— No, no me he fijado… Estaba mirando como bailaba Boby, y no me fijé ¿Por?

— No, por nada. Por nada…

_Creo que debería irme antes de que pueda atar algún cabo si ni lo ha atado ya…_

— Tengo que irme ya, no puedo estar más tiempo aquí…

— Pero solo son las doce y cuarto… Quédate un poco más¿Por favor? —Derek rogaba que se quedara.

— ¿Doce y cuarto? —Derek asintió— Pues… ¡Felicidades! Mañana te veo…

Carly corrió calle abajo pensando en que Derek la haría tragar su regalo a la mañana siguiente…


	2. Dudas

**Capítulo 2: Dudas **

Duke esperaba a Faith y a Derek en la puerta del instituto, y como siempre llegaban algo tarde.

Siempre quedaban a las ocho y cuarto, y llegaban a y veinticinco pasadas. Aunque esta vez parecía correr mejor suerte. Aparecían corriendo por la calle abajo, y parecieron extrañarse al verle allí.

Llegaron algo cansados después de correr desde su casa hasta el instituto. Y Derek empezó a hablar mientras cogía aire.

— ¿Todavía… sigues… esperando? —Duke asintió extrañado— Pues si que eres… tenaz. ¡Joder!

— ¿Llevas esperando desde las ocho y cuarto? —dijo Faith mirándole con sorpresa.

— Lo hago todos los días… ¿Que coño me he perdido? —Empezó a decir Duke— ¿Esto es para una cámara oculta o queréis volverme loco?

— El único loco que hay aquí eres tú Duke… Llevas esperando una hora en el mismo lado, y como si llueven palomitas… Mmmm, palomitas—Derek hizo un gesto Homer y volvió a la realidad.

— Llevo exactamente diez minutos. Son y veinticinco. Las ocho y veinticinco. —Duke les miró mientras hacía un gesto con las manos como diciendo "ahora es cuando decís algo"— Se os ha vuelto a adelantar el reloj del salón ¿No? —Los dos se miraron, miraron a Duke y asintieron.

— Al menos hoy podemos hablar antes de entrar. —Faith miró a Derek de una manera maligna— Ya puedes rajar Derek ¿Cómo te fue anoche con…?— Derek puso la mano en su boca para callarla.

— Shhhh… ¿Qué quieres, que se entere todo el instituto? —Faith asintió aun con la mano de Derek en la boca, e inmediatamente después negó frenéticamente. Derek quitó su mano de la boca de Faith, y hablo— Pues no hay mucho que contar. Entré, vio mi herida del brazo, se empezó a poner nerviosa y se fue después de felicitarme… Por cierto Gracias por la espada Duke. Ya me la dio Faith esta mañana. —Derek hablaba algo tristón

— No te preocupes tío, seguro que al final podrás decírselo, y por fin dejaremos de oír hablar de ella a todas horas.

— ¿Tu crees? —Faith y él asintieron— Sois buenos psicólogos… Deberíais trabajar en ello. En serio.

— Me lo dicen mucho por la calle… —Dijo la cazadora con orgullo.

Los tres anduvieron hasta la puerta, y allí Derek se quedó parado al ver otra vez a Carly.

— Aprovecha—Susurraba Duke— Aprovecha que tu taquilla está al lado de la suya…

Faith empujó a Derek hacia Carly, y Derek empezó una conversación con ella.

_Esto va viento en popa… Si lo hace hoy dejaremos de oír las historias de Carly de una puta vez. Una cosa es ser amigo y otra muy distinta ser un psicólogo sin cobrar. _

— ¿Crees que se lanzará de una vez? —Faith negó con la cabeza.

— No, ella ya se ha ido… Y creo que Derek está algo mal… se está dando golpes con la cabeza contra su taquilla.

_¡¡Dios¡Este chico no sabe hacer nada por si solo! Todavía tendré que hablar yo con ella. _

Duke caminó hasta Derek y le paró antes de que se diera otro golpe contra la taquilla.

— Por muchos golpes que la des no se abrirá… —Derek le miró, con cara de haberse derrumbado— No consigues tener una conversación de más de treinta segundos ¿No?

— No, no consigo tener una conversación más larga que quince segundos… —Derek abrió la taquilla y mientras cogía sus libros seguía hablando—… Es como si huyese de mí. Cada vez que me ve, empieza a ponerse nerviosa y sale con cualquier excusa estúpida para no tener que hablar.

— Tendrá miedo de… algo. Yo que se. —Faith llamó a Duke para ir a la clase— Tengo que irme, llegamos tarde. Te veo luego¿Va?

Derek asintió, y se metió en la clase de al lado, y Duke corrió al lado de Faith.

— ¿Que leñe le pasa a este ahora? —dijo Faith algo cansada de la misma situación.

— No consigue hablar quince segundos con ella. Dice que siempre huye de él con cualquier excusa.

— Vamos, que esto va muy mal ¿No? —Duke asintió, mientras se metían en la clase.

Era primera hora, y tocaba matemáticas, así que Faith y él aprovecharían para hacer cualquier otra cosa que no fuera dar la clase… O al menos lo intentarían…

----------------------------------

Derek esperaba ansiosamente a que la clase de David acabase. No tenía nada contra él, pero odiaba la filosofía. Era horrorosamente aburrida y el tiempo pasaba muy, pero que muy lento.

Miró a su lado, y allí vio a Carly la cual sonrió al verle. Él sonrió, y los dos miraron nerviosamente a David.

La clase pasó al fin, y Derek estaba apunto de salir, cuando David le llamó.

— ¡Derek¿Puedes venir un segundo? —Derek asintió lentamente, temiéndose alguna bronca.

— Si es por que no te he hecho caso en toda la clase, bueno, verás… es por que tenía algo mucho más importante que hacer, y… —Derek no sabía que decir, y cada vez estaba más nervioso.

— No, a eso ya estoy acostumbrado. Yo me refiero a tu cumpleaños, que es hoy ¿Recuerdas? —Habló David como si Derek fuera tonto.

_Pero como quiere que le tome en serio si solo tiene veintisiete años. Si al menos vistiese de traje… Prácticamente es igual que nosotros pero en inteligente… _

— Creía que iba a ser una charla de Vigilante de "no puedes utilizar tus poderes contra la gente normal…"

— No, es una charla más bien de amigos para felicitarte. —David sonrió— Te he comprado un regalo, pero no te lo puedo dar hasta esta tarde.

— ¿De verdad? No debiste molestarte. Pero ya que estas¿Qué es? —David empezó a coger unos libros, y salió de la clase…

— Lo siento, ya no tengo más clases por hoy, así que me iré a mi casa para disfrutar de un agradable libro y un café…

— No me hagas esto, por favor —David dijo adiós con la mano, mientras salía por la puerta del instituto.

_Será cabrón… todos los años hace lo mismo. Juro que en algún cumpleaños me las va a pagar todas juntas… Ya lo veras. _

Derek caminó por el pasillo vacío otra vez, por que había tocado ya la sirena de las nueve y veinticinco, lo cual era malo para su nota de biología con Kinenson. Y de pronto vio parado en la puerta de la clase a todos los alumnos.

_Dios, si Kinenson no ha venido me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo… Agh, hombre… que mal suena. Hombre, agh… _

Después del pensamiento estúpido de las nueve y veintisiete de la mañana, Derek corrió para preguntar a los demás alumnos.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?

— Kinenson, dicen que no ha venido. Ese viejo… seguro que lo hace para molestar —Dijo Randy

— ¿Pero es un simple rumor, o se ha conseguido saber si es verdad? —Preguntó el cazador cogiendo al chico por las solapas de la chaqueta.

— ¡¡Y yo que se!!… ¿¡Tengo cara de adivino!? —Derek se quedó sin saber que decir, y le soltó.

Después empezó a mirar a su alrededor, buscando con la mirada a Carly, pero no la veía por ninguna parte.

— ¿Buscas a tú amada Derek? —dijo Una chica detrás de él.

Cuando miró vio a Holly Clouard, una chica gótica y sin amigos, la cual tenía el don de joder a la gente en cualquier momento del día. Además se divertía haciéndoselo pasar mal a la gente.

— ¿Qué amada ni que niño muerto? —Dijo Derek mientras empezaba a avanzar hacia el baño.

— Sabes a quien me refiero Derek… Todos lo saben. Todo el mundo sabe que estás colado por Carly.

— Mira pequeña zorra… ¿Por que no te vas al baño, te tiras al retrete y tiras de la cadena para ver como te vas? —Dijo Derek con una sonrisa fingida, y siguió con su trayecto.

— Oh, cielos. El gran Derek me acaba de insultar —dijo irónica— Para que veas que no soy mala te diré que está en la cafetería leyendo un libro muy interesante… Creo que es algo de caza…

— Vete¿Vale? Gracias por la información pero no te necesito para ir al baño… A no ser que tu quieras pasar de joderme la marrana a violarme en el servicio… Y la verdad, no me atraes nada… —Dijo Derek mirándola con asco.

— Ni que fueras Brad Pitt, No te jode el mierda este… —Derek pasó de ella, y entró en el baño.

Después de hacer lo que se hace en un baño de instituto (mear y lavarse las manos), salió ahora sin peligro de encontrarse con Holly, y fue a la cafetería esperando encontrarse allí a Carly.

Y allí estaba. Sentada en una mesa, con un libro en la mano. Derek se dirigió hacia ella, y cuando llegó a la mesa se la quedó mirando.

— Hola¿Está ocupada? —Carly le miró, y después alzó el libro— No, la silla…

— Ah, no. No hay nadie. Nadie se sienta conmigo ¿Recuerdas? —Derek sonrió, y se sentó.

— Hay gente muy estúpida por los alrededores… —Ella dejó el libro encima de la mesa, y siguió hablando.

— He oído lo de Josh. Que te pegó un puñetazo, y todo eso… Es un imbécil. Lo único que le importa es ganar la liga y salir con sus amiguitos… Pero tú eres distinto… ¿No? —Dijo Carly mirándole algo nerviosa.

— Pues sí, soy muy distinto a él… No soy Satán en persona ni nada por el estilo —Derek se reía levemente.

— Eso es bueno… Muy bueno. —Carly se dio la vuelta, y de su mochila sacó una caja roja pequeña, y se la dio a Derek— Te he comprado esto para tu cumpleaños, y espero que te guste.

Derek abrió la cajita, y encontró una cruz de plata, enganchada a una cadena de plata gruesa. Derek la miró sorprendido, por que además tenía que haber costado una fortuna…

— Gracias, no se como… agradecértelo. —Derek se levantó, y la abrazó y la dio un beso en la mejilla.

Carly se puso roja como un tomate, y empezó a tartamudear.

— N…no, gracias a…a… ti Derek, por que… por… Por que siempre… me ayudas contra Josh… y… y… ¡Dios, que difícil! —Carly le miró y empezó a hablar más tranquila— Gracias por defenderme, eso era lo que te quería decir…

Carly cogió su mochila, y salió corriendo de la cafetería.Derek se quedó con la cadena en la mano, sonriendo como niño con el mejor juguete del mundo. Y cuando miró donde estaba sentada Carly, vio que se había dejado el libro que estaba leyendo encima de la mesa.

_Una chica simpática, y además lee… Por algo me gusta esta chica… _

Derek se puso el colgante, y después cogió el libro de Carly y se fue a buscarla. Era una pequeña manera de agradecer el regalo que le habían hecho…

----------------------------------

Carly pensaba que era mejor darle ahora el regalo, ahora que ya no tenía en todo el día ninguna clase con él. Aquella cruz le costó cara, pero había valido la pena. Y al menos sabía que no era un vampiro, por que le habría quemado la mano…

_Aunque si fuese un vampiro no podría venir al instituto… así que esa teoría no tenía mucho sentido. _

Por lo que llevaba descubierto podía ser algo parecido a la cazadora, pero en chico. Su nombre era "El Cazademonios" y tenía exactamente los mismos poderes que la cazadora y solo ocurría en una familia. Y si era así, la cruz ayudaría algo para matar a los vampiros. Solo quería lo mejor para su protector… Además había encontrado un pequeño libro en el que se hablaba de él, y esperaba que fuese así… realmente lo esperaba… O si no todo lo que había escrito ella en el libro no serviría de mucho.

_Al menos mi libro está a buen recaudo en mi mochila… _

Carly miró nerviosamente en su mochila, y al ver que no estaba miró en su taquilla. Y entonces recordó. Recordó que lo había dejado en la mesa, donde estaba sentado Derek… Y una voz inundó el pasillo.

— ¡¡Carly!! —Gritó Derek con el libro en alto.

_Dios, ha visto lo que escribí, sabe que lo se y quiere hacerme algo. Malo, me permito añadir._Tranquila, añade lo que quieras, estas en tu mente. Pero solo una cosa ¡¡Él es el bueno, para qué huyes!!_¡Cállate¡Ay!, por qué me pasara a mí esto…_

Carly se metió en el servicio de las chicas, y evitando a las populares, y a las fumadoras que hacían que el servicio obtuviera su propia nube, consiguió llegar a los vestuarios, y por allí salir por la salida de emergencias…

_No estoy ahora para sermones, mañana ya me gritará lo que quiera. Primero tengo que saber que coño es Derek… Bueno, no. Solo es una excusa para evitarle, y lo se. _Corre y calla¿Vale? Corre y calla..

Carly se fue a su casa, sin su libro, pero encontraría información en la tienda de magia de la ciudad. Era muy grande, y a pesar de que no iba mucha gente la tienda no había quebrado… y sería el último lugar donde Derek la buscaría. Era un plan perfecto.

----------------------------------

Estaba sentado en su casa esperando a encontrar algo sobre lo que había leído en el libro de las profecías de Taemat. La última profecía de aquella señora loca fue que en el día de la oscuridad llegaría el fin del mundo, y nadie podría evitarlo si la unión no es completa… No lo llegaba a entender lo que quería decir, pero aquello de el día de la oscuridad…

_Lo he leído en otro libro¿Pero cual? _

David recordó que lo había visto en la tienda de magia, en una sección de ocultismo antiguo o algo así.

Tenía que ir allí, pero no le gustaba ir solo, y como tenía que hablar con ellos también, decidió llamar a Derek y a Faith. Así ellos estarían esperando para cuando él quisiera llegar allí.

Marcó el número, y Derek cogió el móvil después de siete tonos.

— ¿Quien?

— Soy David¿Podéis ir a la tienda de magia?, necesito que vayáis allí.

— Espera… —Derek hablaba con Faith y Duke, y después de una corta espera, Derek volvió al teléfono— ¿A que hora?

— Sobre las siete ¿Vale? —Derek respondió afirmativamente, y colgó.

David empezó a preparar un café mientras se disponía a seguir pensando sobre aquella profecía, y en lo que quería decir… Era importante, y de aquello estaba seguro, pero no entendía lo que en el fondo quería decir…

Y pensando en ello se le pasó el tiempo, hasta que se durmió encima de él, y la tarde empezó a pasar más rápida de lo que debería haber pasado…


End file.
